


You're All I Have (prompt)

by Cullentouchedthebutt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullentouchedthebutt/pseuds/Cullentouchedthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt submitted by @xenianyx :) Thanks for submitting the prompt, I enjoyed ignoring my professor and writing this instead! ;P</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're All I Have (prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt submitted by @xenianyx :) Thanks for submitting the prompt, I enjoyed ignoring my professor and writing this instead! ;P

 

     It was a stormy afternoon, and Ara was busying herself, pacing around the war room. Leliana and Josephine retired to the next room to discuss the upcoming mission for Ara, arguing over which way would be better: using their ties with supportive nobility or using Leliana’s secretive spies to secure the area for Ara and her group.

     This upcoming mission would be the most important one that Ara could go on, as well as the most dangerous. Ara kept her steady pacing around the room, feeling Cullen’s eyes following her. She knew he hated it when she paced, because he knew that meant she was nervous even though Ara would never admit it.

     “Ara.” Cullen spoke softly.

     She ignored him, letting the anxious thoughts ramble on in her head. What if she gets hurt? What if someone else gets hurt trying to protect her? Ara couldn’t live with the idea of someone else sacrificing their health, their life, for her.

     Cullen’s arms suddenly stopped Ara from moving, and he gently tilted her chin up to look at her face. Ara grumbled, annoyed with the fact that he interrupted her pacing.

     “You’re nervous, and don’t deny it.” Cullen said.

     “So what? I’ll be fine.” Ara replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her pointed ear.

     “Just…don’t be reckless. Please?” Cullen knew Ara would do everything in her power to finish the mission _and_ make sure that her companions were safe and unscathed upon their return to Skyhold.

     “You know me,” Ara smirked, “I’m _never_ reckless.”

     Cullen rolled his eyes and smiled, 

     “I don’t know what I would do if I ever lose you.”

     “And same to you.” Ara replied. “Being away from my clan for so long, now…”

     Cullen embraced Ara, kissing the top of her head, reluctant to let go.

     “You’re all I have,” Ara murmured into Cullen’s chest.

     “And you are all I have, as well.” Cullen smiled, “I love you.”


End file.
